


Crack Open My Ribcage and Plant a Garden

by icantbreathe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Italian Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, KeithxLance, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Samoan Hunk (Voltron), keithkogane - Freeform, klance, lancemcclain, lancemcclainxkeithkogane, lancexkeith, lol the other characters do like almost nothing, this is the worst, yeehaw lets go kids!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantbreathe/pseuds/icantbreathe
Summary: Sometimes, intentions sound much worse than they are.





	Crack Open My Ribcage and Plant a Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea a while ago where the war is over and the team goes and visits their homes and they all meet each others' friends and families. So I wrote it down while I listen to sad music and my cat ignores me! also like,,,,, ok the other characters do nothing? this is literally just me writing out all my pining abt someone through this story so please understand that this is A KLANCE FAN FIC. the focus will be on keith and lance. yeehaw. also the title is one of my friend's captions on a instagram post sooo credit to her. love all of you<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to hopefully be updating very often, so the chapters will be short loves.

"Why do we have to go to _Keith's_ hometown first?" Lance whined, brooding in the corner, brown hair messily pushed back with a clear headband, freckles vibrant against his heated cheeks. "He doesn't even care about his family." Krolia - the scariest woman Lance had ever met, besides his own mother, who also happened to be Keith's mother - turned her head and gave Lance a deep stare while placing her hand on Keith's wide, chiseled shoulder.

"Because Krolia said we have to." Pidge grumbled under her breath, rolling her eyes. No one liked Krolia, except for Keith. The team had never seen someone make Keith so happy, so they let the mother-son duo be happy, no matter how annoying the mother- side of the duo was. Keith huffed and, now, he turned. 

"Can you keep my mother's name out of your mouths for a day, or is that too hard to ask?" He snapped, to everyone's surprise. Ever since he came back, muscular with his dog and mother at his side, Keith was happier and hadn't gotten as mad as easily.

"Keith." Krolia's usually kind and soft voice she used to address her son was gone. Instead, it was replaced with a sound that resembled a deep growl, anger and embarrasment tinging it's edges. Keith recoiled from his mother, turned, and briskly walked out of the room. Yorak, his dog, followed quick at his heels.

"Yeesh. What a drama queen." Coran joked, smiling kindly at the whole room, trying to keep everyone's anger from boiling over. Krolia scoffed, clearly upset with Keith. No one else spoke until it was time to go to bed.

~

"Ready?" Allura squeaked as the castle made a hard landing on a rocky plain in the middle of No Where, Texas. Keith was clearly shaking, and Yorak was growling at anyone who came close to him, even Krolia. The doors opened and everyone looked at Keith as he knawed on his lower lip. 

"I'm guessing you guys are going to follow me?" His deep voice cracked with a moment of anxiety. Allura nodded and that was all Keith needed, setting off at a brisk walk while the team struggled to keep up. Krolia stayed quiet for almost a whole ten minutes, before she piped up.

"Why aren't we going to your father's house?" Her voice was dripping with accusation.

"Moved out when I was 13. I already told you that, Krolia." Keith snarled, making the group so silent only their breathing and footsteps audible. After about ten more minutes of walking in uncomfortable silence, they reached a run down part of town, and the second they were there, people randomly ran up to Keith to give him a hug and say how much they missed him. He smiled wide at all of them and was completely genuine when he said, "I missed you, too."

"So," Keith drawled, monotone, "we're going to my best friend's, Abigail. A fair warning about her and myself, I love her and I will not be, like, put together when I see her. Maybe I'll cry. She _will_ cry. And I'm just a lot more open around her so please, just let me live and don't mention it, okay?" The team let the words settle before Allura promised they'd all be on their best behavior. Keith chuckled, "Oh, I won't."

~

The group rounded onto a street corner that was filled with little houses, people always in front, talking to their neighbours and sharing cigarettes - or maybe joints, no one could really tell. The stench of weed was ridiculous there. Keith knew exactly where he was going, though, and the people were kind. No reason to worry much, not to the naked eye. They reach a house on the very edge of the block. The windows are boarded up with wooden planks and the paint is chipping on absolutely all of it, but, when Keith saw it, the biggest grin split onto his face. He rushed to the door and pounded on it.

"Abs! Abby, it's me, your long lost bitch!" He hollered and the door whipped open. The girl standing in the doorway was drop dead gorgeous, with deep, hazel skin and eyes to match. Her hair was so curly and long, it looked more like an animal on her head then a part of her. She had plump lips and eyelashes that touched her brow bone. The whole team did a double take, except for Keith, obviously. Abby let out a shrill scream. 

"You bitch!" She roared as she jumped up, wrapping her legs and arms around Keith in a desperate hug, which he happily returned. There were tears shed on both sides, just very few on Keith's side. The Team was amazed to see Keith cry at all. Once those two had settled down, everyone went inside. To their surprise, there was a bong sitting newly cleaned on the table and an open handle of vodka right next to it. Abby blushed, and hurried to clean it up. Keith stopped her, before grabbing the handle of vodka and taking two giant gulps. 

"Pack a bowl if you're gonna-" Abby started, but Keith cut her off.

"Oh, my god. I came up with the rule, shut the fuck up." He groaned, grabbing a grinder on the counter and packing the bowl to the bong. Abby turned to the rest of the people in her house as Keith zoned out.

"So, you all know Keith... how'd you guys deal with him? I hate him." Abby smirked as Keith let out a small, offended noise.

"Kyke. I do all the cleaning."

"Did. Before you left and disappeared for five years." The words were pointed and somewhat angry. "But, you're back now...and safe." Abby lets a small, stressed smile turn up her lips. "I guess that's all I cared about, anyways." Keith pursed his lips and sighed before he grabbed a lighter and lit the substance in the bowl. A few seconds later, he was coughing and quickly got himself a glass of water. 

"Okay, so, now that I am...very drunk and very high," Keith sat down on the couch, vodka and bong still in his hands, "now, we can talk." 


End file.
